


Where Emerging Thoughts Lead

by Raalm



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring, Emotions, F/F, Lemon, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Vacuo (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raalm/pseuds/Raalm
Summary: For two months, Yang has been struggling with certain feelings towards Ruby that no sister should have for their sibling, feelings she would never tell the woman. But even the strongest of wills has a breaking point. What will happen if Yang finally reaches hers. (Enabler One-shot W/lemon)





	Where Emerging Thoughts Lead

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a dare. After I finished 'A Burning Desire' chapter 2, the discord server I am a part of dared me to write an Enabler lemon and I agreed, feeling I could do something a little different. I tend to try and put my best into each piece I write and didn't want an Enabler story to be just sex so I ended up writing it as a one-shot as I felt more development was needed for it to be believable. I really hope you enjoy.
> 
> (This is in no way me endorsing incest and was simply written as a fun little project that probably will never happen again.)
> 
> A LITTLE AU EXPLANATION.  
> This story takes place in a world that diverged from V3. The attack on Beacon was launched because Cinder had a grudge against Ozpin while Adam saw it as an opportunity to be feared more, but it was stopped and Beacon did not fall. Yang still lost her arm in the attack but the team continued to study there and eventually graduated.

 

“How’s this?” Ruby said, bouncing out of the changing rooms in nothing but a two-piece bikini.

 _Goddammit_ , Yang thought to herself. _I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to come_.

“It’s uhh…” Yang stumbled slightly as she inspected the White and Green bikini.

In Yang’s opinion it looked amazing. It was rather simple but with the exception of the colour, looked very Ruby. The top looked like a normal front-knot bikini, two green strings hung down almost to her navel with a green rose stamped on one cup, while the bottom was more of an open-side skirt, its fabric only hanging down to mid-thigh on one side. The bikini seemed like it was designed to drag your eyes along both the stomach and legs and that was very much the problem for Yang.

Ever since she had bumped into Ruby coming out of the shower, Yang had been unable to pull her eyes away from her little sister and it was starting to become a real problem since for a whole two months, she had been noticing things she never had before. The last time she had seen her sister in the nude had been at Beacon but back then it had been nothing, as it should have been but now, a year later, it was hard to deny that the twenty-one year old had definitely grown into a woman. Every curve of her body was perfect, her stomach and legs perfectly toned from years of training, both portraying the power the girl held within her dainty frame and retaining the alluring appeal of a femininity. Combined, they made looking away practically impossible.

Her bust had most certainly grown too. Yang could remember when the girl had started in training bras, hell even being able to remember that reminded Yang that her thoughts were wrong, but those days were clearly long gone. While Yang still had more in that department, Ruby’s had filled out very nicely to a mid C-cup at most and Yang knew they had retained their pertness from their little bump having dislodged the towel the girl had been wearing at the time; and it was the towel that Yang blamed for the most part. Once they had collided and Ruby had fallen to the floor, the towel had dislodged enough to completely fall off Ruby’s chest and pool between the girl’s legs, however the fabric was positioned so that it mounded up just enough to cover the girl’s more private place. And for a reason unknown to her, Yang’s first thought at seeing its position, after her eyes had lingered a little too long on Ruby’s breasts, had been _Dammit_.

Why had that been her first thought? They were sisters, she shouldn’t want to see that place. Hell, she had seen it quite frequently growing up and during their time at Beacon but nothing had ever happened then, she had never had that gut wrenching urge to rip her clothes off just to get a glimpse at what fate had denied her that day, The same urge that was now itching at her again.

“... It looks great, rubes,” Yang smiled, swallowing the guilt that quickly rose to combat her urges.

“Awesome!” Ruby said as she bounced on the balls of her feet, her breast jiggling voluptuously as she did. “I can wait for the beach, Vacuo beaches are supposed to be amazing.”

“You realize Vacuo beaches are just like the rest of Vacuo, right?” Yang pointed out as Ruby re-entered the changing room and Yang shook her head at the voice that shouted _Follow her_ inside her head. “This entire kingdom is sand.”

“Yaaang,” Ruby’s moaned her name, something she had done forever but now it had begun to sound so much different. “Don’t spoil it, beaches are amazing. Everyone is always so happy and laughing, they remind me why I’m proud to be a huntress who protects that.”

“That’s what you like about beaches?”

“Mhm,” Ruby hummed and Yang heard the sound of something falling. It was amazing that, considering Ruby’s weapon and how dexterous she had to be to wield it, the girl was still an incredible klutz.”Why? What do you like?”

“Well the water is nice,” Yang shrugged and pulled open the magazine she had been reading, before Ruby had exited in her bikini, in an attempt to not focus on the fact that just beyond that thin curtain was the thing she wanted to see the most. “Hot guys and girls in skimpy outfits ain’t a bad thing either.”

“Sooo, the same as when you were sixteen?” Ruby laughed. “Well at least you’re consistent, but you really should find someone.”

“Don’t star…”

“I’m serious, Yang,” Ruby said softly. “You’ve been a little mopey ever since you and Coco broke up senior year, more so lately.”

 _That’s because I can’t stop thinking about busting through that stupid curtain and making sure everyone hears your moans_ , Yang’s mind reasoned, making her cringe in annoyance as a wave of want pulsed through her at the thought.

“I’m not interested in a relationship, Ruby,” Yang sighed and shifted slightly in her seat. “But what about you? I don’t exactly remember hearing about anyone since you and Weiss split.”

“Well there is som...” Ruby stopped suddenly and Yang heard yet another thing fall over followed by a rather polite swear from the girl inside the changing room. “Dammit.”

“You okay in there?” Yang asked, looking up from her magazine.

“Could use a little help,” Ruby replied, her voice strained like she was struggling with something. “Hurry.”

Yang quickly jumped off the couch and tore open the curtain, the urgency in Ruby’s voice removed all care of whether the girl was naked or not. As the curtain was pulled aside, Yang was greeted by the sight of Ruby standing in nothing but her skirt, her arm outstretched against the wall and a small mass of writhing black smoke surrounding her hand. The second Yang entered the small space, a piece of the smoke broke off from its main body and swirled in the air before quickly forming into an almost perfect shadow replica of herself. As soon as it had formed, the shadow Yang approached Ruby and placed a hand seductively on the girl’s waist, its head coming down to nuzzle in the redhead’s neck. Yang couldn’t help but stare, caught off guard as she watched her shadow hand on Ruby’s waist begin to slide slowly up the girl’s side towards her naked breasts.

“Yang, what are you waiting for?” Ruby sighed from exertion. “Just kill it.”

With great effort, Yang tore her eyes away from what the Grimm was showing her and slammed her robotic arm into the black mass that Ruby was holding, a large, black Grimm spider with a small white armor plate on its back falling to the floor.

“Thanks,” Ruby groaned and massaged her arm that had been holding the beast. “What did you see that made you stop?”

“Same as always,” Yang lied, and turned to look at her sister, who Yang was very quickly reminded was naked from the waist up.

If Ruby had been looking, she would have definitely noticed that Yang’s eyes had widened at the sight of Ruby’s perfect breasts and Yang had to suppress another shiver, though this time it was for a much different reason.

“Raven?” Ruby asked and Yang looked up from where her gaze had been just in time to not get caught staring at her sister’s breasts.

“I would rather not talk about it, rubes,” Yang said and turned to leave before she did anything else to feel guilty about. “But hurry up, we still need to get ready for Sun’s party.”

“Gotcha,” Ruby said and Yang saw her quickly begin to pull on her clothes out of the corner of her eye as she shut the curtain again.

 _Stupid_ , Yang chastised herself and sat back down. _She could have been hurt_. Fortunately, the thoughts only lasted so long as Ruby exited the stall and fully clothed and both of them made their way over to the stall where the man behind the counter scanned Ruby’s bikini.

“Oh, a friend told me this place does colour changes?” Ruby said to the cashier as he was beginning to put it into her bag.

“Ah yes, certainly Miss,” the man smiled kindly and held the pieces of fabric in his hands. “What colours would you like?”

“Umm, black rose, skirt and straps, red cups and bottom.” Ruby replied happily.

Yang watched as soft, purple light flowed from the man’s hands onto the fabric and it slowly began to change to the colours Ruby wanted. After a minute, the green and white bikini had turned into a black and red one that Yang knew would only make Ruby look even better.

“Sweeet,” Ruby cooed as she received the bag containing the source of tomorrow’s torment for Yang from the man and paid the man and took a suggestion note and pen that was next to the cash register. “By the way, there was small Grimm in the changing room, we took care of it but there’s a dent in the wall now so please, call me when it’s fixed and I will happily pay the cost.”

“That is not... “ The man began to say but stopped after seeing Yang shake her head and the stubbornness that had set into Ruby’s face. “Okay then, that is very kind of you Miss.”

With a thank you and a small smile to the owner, Yang and Ruby left the store.

 

***

 

 _Never again_ , Yang thought to herself as she swallowed a couple of aspirin, praying to the gods that it acted quickly so that the waves of pain from her hangover would stop making her feel so sick. Sun's party had been pretty fun but even she had to admit that she had drunk a little too much, though she did have reason. For the entire night, she had been unable to tear her eyes away from her sister, the way Ruby had been smiling, the way her sundress had hugged her petite frame and lifted slightly every time she had jumped about while dancing. Each time Yang had caught herself staring, she had had a drink, every time she’s had the urge to go dance with the girl, a shot, and by the end of the night Yang was so drunk that she didn’t even remember getting back to the Vacuo house Weiss had let them use. All she knew was that she had woken up in bed fully clothed. There was no hint that she had thrown up at all though, so that was at least something.

“Morning,” Said a happy voice from behind her and much to Yang’s dismay, she turned to see Ruby wearing the bikini she bought the day before. Just as she expected, the black and red colouring looked much better on her than its previous white and green. “How’s the head?”

“Hurting worse than being chomped by an Ursa,” Yang groaned and poured herself a glass of water so that she had a reason to look away from the girl. “Gods, I wish aura stopped headaches.”

“Me too,” Ruby chuckled behind her. “Then I might actually be able to use my eyes without getting a three-day migraine.”

“Yeah well, I’m guessing that’s the drawback of using them on an entire herd of Goliaths,” Yang said and quickly downed the water.

“I guess,” Ruby said and plucked the glass from Yang’s hand and poured herself a drink. “So are you excited for the beach?”

“That depends,” Yang groaned and clutched her aching head. “Does the sun have a dimmer switch?”

“You really went hard last night, huh?” Ruby laughed after she finished taking some sips of water. “You sure everything’s okay?”

“Everything is fine, rubes,” Yang lied with a smile as she looked at the girl’s face, determined to not look down. “Why are you already wearing that anyway, we don't leave for another like… four hours.”

“Saves me getting dressed twice,” Ruby shrugged nonchalantly and finished the water, her big gulps making her chest rise and fall enough to repeatedly push her breasts out a little.

Yang couldn’t argue with that logic but really wished that Ruby was willing to get dressed twice so that her own torment was kept to a minimum. _Or she could just not ge_ … Cutting off her own thoughts with a shake of her head that sent another wave of nausea through her, Yang moved to sit down on the couch and turned the television on, putting the sound low enough to not aggravate her headache any more. However, whatever distraction it had provided from Ruby was short lived as she felt the back the couch dip slightly and a pair of pale arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders into a gentle hug.

“Whatcha watching?” Ruby asked quietly, her hot breath on Yang’s neck sending a shiver through her.

“No idea, some weird Vacuic soap drama rerun,” Yang replied, her mind more focused on the feel of her sister’s clasped hand resting just above her chest.

“Well, if you’re not paying attention, it is weapon day on the Hunter Network,” Ruby said, all subtlety of her sentence lost from the eagerness in her voice.

“I would rather go and stare directly at the sun for an hour,” Yang joked to her sister, knowing full well that any insult towards the woman’s precious Hunter Network, and more so her precious weapon day, would send the girl into a pout.

“That so meaaaan,” Ruby said and Yang couldn’t help but smile as she knew from experience that her sister was likely pouting behind her. “How can you not like looking at other peoples weapons? They’re all so cooool.”

“Not everyone is a super nerd, rubes,” Yang teased, feeling Ruby’s arms twitch slightly and figuring out what the girl was about to do.

Before the girl could make her move, Yang whipped her arm out to seize the remote but Ruby was still faster. Rose petals exploded around her, obscuring her vision and she felt the control slip beneath her fingers as Ruby rematerialized in middle of the room with her back to her. Not someone who liked to be bested, Yang launched herself at the girl and easily pulled the remote from her surprised sister’s hand and held it up beyond her reach. Once again, Ruby used her semblance to give herself a little boosted jump but as soon as Yang felt the fingers squeeze against her own, she gave a little twirl and pulled down, trying to floor the girl and solidly claim the remote as her own. Unfortunately, Ruby reacted fast enough to pivot in the air and wrap her strong legs around Yang’s waist as she fell, dragging them both to the floor; Ruby laughing as a faint red light shimmered showing that her aura had absorbed their impact.

In less than a second, all thought of the remote was wiped from Yang’s mind as she register the position she was in. In the fall from their little skirmish, Yang had landed with a half-dressed Ruby underneath her, one of each of their hands locked together over the control and Ruby’s legs still wrapped around her waist. However, her natural instincts to stop her from face planting into the floor had kicked in and her other hand had stretched out to halt her fall, coming to a rest beside her sister’s smiling face to hold her up. As if that wasn’t bad enough, not only had Ruby wrapped her legs around her, she had also slung an arm around the back of Yang’s neck to guarantee that they would both tumble. With no way to escape properly, Yang was forced to look into the gleeful silver eyes below her and the sudden urge to kiss the girl that rose within her was stronger than ever.

 _Fight it_ , Yang thought to herself as she tried to command her body to move away, only for it to completely ignore her. And not just that but for some reason her head had lowered slightly, low enough for her to now smell the faint strawberry scent that was emanating from her sister. Unfortunately the scent, combined with the gleaming eyes and butterfly-inducing smile, was far too inviting and Yang felt her control slip for a second; but a second was all her mind needed.

Before Yang could regain control, she felt her lips pressed against Ruby’s and she knew instantly there was no way that Ruby would believe it was a playful peck. Not when Yang had captured the woman’s top lip between her own and gently applied enough pressure to feeling a small tingle run through her. Fortunately, her senses returned very quickly and she ripped her lips away from her sister’s, tears immediately stinging her eyes as realisation of exactly what she had just done dawn on her. To make matters worse, the silver eyes that had been so full of joy were now unreadable, the girl clearly so stunned by what had just happened that it send a spear of pain right through Yang’s heart. The whole situation had lasted maybe five seconds at most and it was in less than one that Yang ripped herself away from the girl and ran.

“YANG!”

_STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!_

Yang yelled the same word in her head repeatedly as she dashed towards her room, vaguely aware that Ruby was right behind her, slamming the door shut as soon as she was inside and bolting it, collapsing to her knees and letting the tears flow at how much of a mess she had just made of everything.

How could she have done that? How could she had just kissed her sister of all people? Why was she even having these feelings anyway? She didn’t understand.

“Yang!” Ruby’s voice called through the door desperately. “Yang open up, please?”

Raising her hands to cover her face in shame, Yang ignored her sister’s voice and continued to wallow in her mistake. A stupid mistake that should never have even been a thought.

“Yang, please open the door or I will come in my own way,” Ruby said, her voice sounding a little stubborn now. “Ten seconds.”

As Ruby counted down Yang looked around the room to see that both the window and door was shut. Short of cutting through the door, Yang was certain Ruby would be unable to gain entry. Unfortunately, Yang was proven wrong as once the countdown stopped, red rose petals began to quickly flow into the room from the small gap at the bottom of the door. Shocked at the sight, Yang shuffled backwards as more and more pushed their way in until finally the large mass of petals began to swirl and suddenly Ruby was stood in front of her.

“Get out!” Yang growled at her, wanting to be left alone in her shame; but the young reaper simply stood there in defiance.

“No.”

“Leave!”

“No.”

“WHY?” Yang shouted, feeling heat lick at the air around her as her emotions activated her semblance.

“Because I need to apologize,” Ruby said quickly, her face falling slightly as she looked down.

“What?” Yang said in confusion, surely it was her who should be apologizing. “You did nothing? I did, I kis…”

“I wanted you to.”

The interruption caught her off guard and stopped her self-deprecating words in their tracks. Looking up at her little sister’s face, she now saw that they were filled with sadness to the point that the tears behind them were clearly only moments away from dropping.

“Wh-what?” Yang asked, struggling to comprehend Ruby’s confession. Why would she want Yang to kiss her?

“I wanted you to,” Ruby repeated quietly. “But I went about it wrong, I’ve seen you looking for a while now and tried to drop hints, tried to spend more time with you, take missions with you but it wasn’t working so I tried teasing you to get you to act. I dragged you to the store, I sensed the spider the moment I re-entered the stall and could have easily killed it but called you in anyway, I jumped a little more at the party when I noticed you looking but you got drunk, and even now. I wore the bikini because I just wanted you to act but in all of it I didn’t think about how it was affecting you so all I was doing was hurting you and I am so so sorry Yang.”

Ruby finally fell to her knees and tears began to leak down her cheeks as her eyes.

“I just couldn’t help it, I’ve wanted it for years and knew it would never happen but when you finally show an interest I was so excited that I acted like a horrible p-person and an even worse sister and you sh-should hate me for what I’ve d-done to you.”

After hearing Ruby’s confession, Yang knew she should have been furious, should have scolded her but she just couldn’t. Something about seeing her sister crying on her knees, so upset by what she had done that she was literally trembling, activated the natural instincts cultivated over the years and she reached out to pull the girl in close, wrapping her arms around the girl in a comforting embrace. Had Ruby screwed up? Yes. But so had she. They were both at fault and Yang had no idea what to do now.

“I don’t hate you,” Yang whispered into the girl’s ear. She may not have known where they were to go but she knew that that one thing needed to be made clear. “There is not a single thing you could do that would ever make me hate you.”

Ruby didn’t respond, instead she sank deeper into the hug and continued to softly cry. While she did, Yang thought on the girl’s confession. Ruby had said years. How long had she felt this way and how had she kept it a secret for so long? It had only been two months for Yang and it had been almost unbearable. Finally after a few minutes of letting Ruby calm herself down, Yang felt the need to ask.

“When?” Yang asked gently as she felt Ruby’s jumpy breathes stop. “I mean… you said years?”

“Second year,” Ruby mumbled as she took a deep shuddering breath.

“Before Weiss?”

“Yeah,” Ruby nodded slowly. “It’s why I ended things. I loved her but nowhere near as much as you. Even though I thought we would never happen, it felt like I was being unfaithful to her and it wasn’t right.”

“‘I’m sorry, rubes,” Yang sighed. Yang had like Ruby with Weiss, the two had seemed happy so she been confused when Ruby had ended things. At least now she had an answer.

“It’s not your fault,” Ruby shook her head. “I was the one stupid enough to fall for my sister.”

“I think we were both stupid on that regard,” Yang groaned and felt Ruby pull back a little, her silver eyes landing back onto her own. “But didn’t it bother you, having feeling for your sister?”

“At first,” Ruby admitted with a small nod. “ When I realised it wasn’t just the same thing I had always felt for you, I tried to ignore it but it just wouldn’t go away, but finally I just stopped caring. You may have been my sister but you were also strong, and kind, and loving and funny, and you always put me first. Eventually you stopped just being someone I loved and became someone I wanted to love. After I accepted that, I found it easier to accept it wouldn’t happen and was at least able to move on, for a while at least.”

“Until I started oggling you,” Yang mumbled but received a small shake of the head from Ruby.

“The feelings never went away, not entirely,” Ruby corrected with a smile. “I just learned to live with them, but when you started showing an interest, they returned properly again. Does it bother you?”

“I don’t know,” Yang replied honestly, she was sure that it as wrong but after hearing Ruby’s confession, her story, she couldn’t help but think a little differently. “I mean, no matter what we feel, we are still sisters, no-one would understand.”

“I know, but that doesn’t stop how I feel,” Ruby sighed and Yang felt a pair of fingers graze against her own. “But if you don't wa…”

“I didn’t say that,” Yang interrupted suddenly and felt Ruby’s fingers gently slip between her own, her own instinctively squeezing it in return. “I’m just unsure, rubes.”

Ruby seemed to want to say something but it looked like she was unable to say it. Looking her in the eye, Yang raised an eyebrow in silent permission for the girl to say it.

“K-Kiss me,” Ruby stuttered after a couple of seconds of hesitation. Yang gave her a squint and the girl blushed a little. “I mean, we can talk about it all day and just go back and forth, or we could just see how it feels.”

Kiss her? It would be a lie to say she didn’t want to but if she did and liked it then it would all become so real. Things would become so complicated. It would be more than just thoughts, it would be action. Intention. And what if she didn’t like it? She knew Ruby was telling the truth when she said that she loved her so was it really okay to steal a kiss that could potentially break her heart?

“Are you sure?” Yang asked cautiously. “I don’t want to hurt you if it doesn’t turn out like you want.”

“I’m an adult, Yang,” Ruby nodded with a small nervous smile as she shifted forward. “If this doesn’t go how I want, things will just go back to how they always were and I can work on moving on because i will know for certain it won’t happen.”

“And if it does go how you want?”

“Then I get you,” Ruby said softly and moved a little closer, now so close that each one of her silver pupil were as big as the moon. “I get to potentially have something with the person I love more than anything else. At the very least I get a real kiss, and I can be happy with that.”

Yang searched the woman’s eyes for any hint of apprehension but found none and finally deciding that she had nothing left to lose, Yang gave a very brief nod and Ruby’s eyes lit up in happiness. However the girl made no move, keeping her face where it was so that Yang had full control meaning that it was Yang herself who made the choice to slowly close the distance and for the second time that day, Yang felt her lips press against Ruby’s.

This time however, there was no panic that instantly filled her; instead, the gentle warmth of Ruby’s lips was allowed to linger on hers. Much like how she had let Yang initiate the kiss, Ruby was letting Yang control it but she wasn’t unresponsive. As Yang tentatively pressed into it a little more, Ruby greeted her with the same pressure. In seconds, Yang felt the heat from their lips grow stronger and begin to intensify, her breathing deepening slightly as it quickly began to work its way through her body. And it didn’t take long to know that she liked it. Liked everything about it. She liked the heat, she liked the how gentle Ruby was being but most of all, she liked that it felt right. She had been nervous that  anything more real than the earlier kiss wouldn’t, and even more nervous that it would; but now, gently kissing Ruby as heat and want rushed through her body, those fears quickly began to wash away.

Unable to stop herself from wanting more, Yang pulled back slightly, taking a deep breath to steel herself for what was next and pressed back in, a little more passionately than before earning a surprised hum from the reaper. As soon as she began kissing Ruby for real, sparks jolted through her, the same sparks she had experience with other partners, only a little stronger, and with each spark that shot through her, another of her last remaining reservations turned to ash. Forgotten as she allowed herself to submit to the pleasure that had begun to take a firm grip on her. Ruby, quickly getting over her surprise, returned it with just as much excitement, her lips dropping the hesitancy they once had and crashing into her own.

As Yang let herself enjoy the feelings that were now running through her, she suddenly felt a slight pressure on her waist and realised that Ruby’s hand had positioned itself there. Like the first kiss, the pressure it was exerting was very slight but Yang knew what it meant. Ruby was asking for permission to take things further and Yang was more than happy to oblige. Letting her body relax, Yang allowed the pressure to push her backwards as Ruby slowly climbed up her body, never breaking the kiss while she moved a leg over to straddle Yang's waist. Feeling emboldened by her sister’s new position, Yang raised an arm to feel a little more in control and was met with the soft, warm skin of Ruby’s leg and she suddenly remembered that the woman was still in just her bikini. Excited by the idea of finally getting to touch her freely, Yang let her hand begin to to glide its way up the smooth, toned legs and was rewarded with a soft moan from Ruby that tickled her lips a made her gasp slightly at the feeling. Apparently, Ruby misunderstood as she slipped her tongue between Yang’s slightly open lips; but Yang didn’t care, she was enjoying it and was more than happy to greet Ruby’s tongue with her own.

As their slippery muscles wrestled for dominance, her own clearing winning, Yang let her hand slide across the woman’s thigh and up to her waist, her fingers immediately finding satisfaction in the well-toned physique her sister had built over her life of training. Enjoying the feel of the well defined muscles beneath her fingers, Yang dug her fingers in a little earning a heated groan from Ruby and once again, she was caught off guard as the hand that Ruby had kept on her waist had begun to move and fiddle with the buttons on her shirt. Apparently Ruby noticed as she pulled back from their lip lock and looked her in the eyes.

“Do you want to stop?” she asked softly, her fingers stopping their work. “We can…”

Already disappointed the the lack of lips on her own, Yang reached up with her free arm and slung it around the back of the woman’s neck, using the leverage to pull her back into the make-out session. The last thing Yang wanted was to stop, she had finally gotten what she had wanted for the past two months and she would be damned it she was going to stop it now; and besides, she really didn’t have any reason to. The doubts had long since faded and everything Ruby did felt right, every part of Ruby she touched felt right. Fortunately for her, Ruby took its as a sign she could continue and made quick work of the buttons, opening them all in a brief second and pulling Yang’s shirt wide open to reveal her yellow lace bra. Not wasting any time, Ruby placed her hand on one of her breasts and Yang stifled a moan as she felt the thumb roll over her nipple through the thin fabric. Letting her finger glide over the nub once more, earning a smaller gasp, Ruby re-positioned her hand to gently squeeze and as she did, Yang felt Ruby’s lips spread into grin as her finger scraped along a small piece of plastic.

Yang had switched to front clasps long ago as they were much less hassle in the mornings and clearly her sister had realized because her fingers slid across the top of her bra towards the clasp. Slipping a finger underneath, Ruby was clearly waiting for permission and Yang happily gave a short nod. The smile once again stretch across Ruby’s face and Yang felt the clasp pop open, the two lace cups now held together by only Ruby’s hand holding each end of the plastic. Yet she didn’t let them go, instead she held them in place and Yang let out a small moan of pleasure as Ruby shifted her lips to Yang’s neck, every couple of light kisses she would add a light bite that sent shivers through her body but eventually the woman’s lips reached her chest and began to quickly kiss down the right side until they came to a stop at the top of her bra. Needing a second, Yang shift the arm that was around her sister’s neck to lightly put her hand on Ruby’s cheek, stopping the girl instantly.

This was it, the point of no return. She knew what Ruby was about to do and if she let her then there would be no turning back. But did she even want to? _No_ , the voice in her head said and Yang was inclined to agree. Not a single part of her wanted this to end but that didn’t mean anything. What they were doing was complicated but Yang was struggling to care about that. All she wanted was Ruby and all Ruby wanted was her; and that was enough for Yang so with that thought in mind, Yang removed her hand from Ruby’s cheek.

Finally given the last bit of permission she needed, Ruby pressed her lips back against the exposed flesh of Yang’s breast and slowly kissed down as she gently slid the lace fabric lower. Yang didn’t know if it was the slow teasing the reaper was performing or the fact that everything Ruby did felt right, but she let out a audible moan as the bra cup slid over already hard nipple only to be replaced by Ruby’s warm mouth. As the redhead’s lips closed around the stiff bud, her tongue quickly jutted out to flick over it and Yang’s hand immediately shot to her sister’s hair, her fingers getting lost in the soft, shoulder length locks, as she let out yet another loud moan.

During Ruby and Weiss’ relationship, Yang had definitely heard the heiress moaning from outside the door and while Yang had simply always just walked away, she was beginning to understand what Weiss had been moaning about. Every move that Ruby’s tongue seemed like it had been practised with the same precision that Ruby fought with, every time the woman swirled her tongue around the nipple, Yang felt a surge of heat pulse through her. To make things even more pleasurable, Ruby had dropped away the other side of the bra and had replaced it with her fingers, the thin digits lightly pinching and squeezing. While Ruby didn’t let up her attention on both breast, Yang felt a hand slide up her inner thigh and her body forced her to buck into it as she felt the fingers press against the jeans seam just over her crotch. Feeling a slight chuckle from the woman providing her so much pleasure, Yang decided that the current roles wear rather unfair considering it had been Ruby who had been teasing her for so long so she removed her hand from Ruby’s waist and placed it on her chin, using it to lift the redhead back up to her lips.

As their mouths once again locked, Yang quickly dropped her hand to one of the pieces of fabric that hung down from the bikini top’s knot and tugged. Since Ruby had been trying to tempt her, Yang figured it was tied in a way that was easy to undo and she certainly wasn’t disappointed as the knot easily opened and the two cups fell apart. With the fabric no longer being needed, Ruby reached up and quickly removed the article and threw it aside before slipping to lay on the floor at Yang’s side, returning one of her hands to Yang crotch while the other snaked its way under Yang's head and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. As she laid on her back enjoying Ruby’s care, she felt the hand on her crotch begin to work at the button of her jeans, popping it open in seconds and slipping the zip down. Much like with when she had popped open her shirt, Ruby wasted no time in slipping her hand into the new opening and into Yang’s lace underwear that matched her bra. However, Yang had been so caught up in the pleasure of everything her sister was doing to her that she hadn’t noticed exactly how wet she was down there, a fact that becoming very obvious as the felt one of Ruby’s fingers run through her drenched slit with no resistance and Yang felt the disturbed liquid run down between her butt cheeks. Just as she had run her finger through, Ruby had pulled back from their kiss so the loud, pleasured moan Yang let out went completely unrestrained.

“Well, I guess this definitely answers whether you like it,” Ruby chuckled with a huge grin on her face as she once again ran a finger through Yang’s dripping core. “Actually, I think _like it_ might be an understatement.”

“Stop t-teasing me, Ruby,” Yang moaned and pressed her lips against her sister’s once again.

As if she had been waiting for that exact order, Yang felt two of Ruby’s fingers slip effortlessly inside of her, the moan that Yang let out into Ruby’s mouth one of pure lust. With the pleasure beginning to reach its peak, Yang felt the need to do something with her own hands so she quickly seized one of Ruby’s perfectly sized breasts and gave it the same treatment she had received earlier, the gentle moan from the woman that vibrated her own lips as she flicked her thumb over the nipple incredibly satisfying to Yang. All the time she played with Ruby, gently coaxing out the moans that only added fuel to Yang’s building fire, Ruby picked up the pace of the fingers inside her, bending them slightly to press again the most pleasurable spot inside her and Yang found the she had begun to pant into Ruby’s mouth from just how good they felt. Then for some reason, Ruby slipped the fingers out and removed them from Yang’s underwear.

“I swear to the gods if yo…” Yang began to breathe as Ruby also pulled away from the kiss, but stopped as the girl before her burst into rose petals only to reappear knelt by Yang’s feet, her hands already sliding the jeans and underwear down Yang’s legs and completely off in one fluid motion.

Before Yang could even speak another word, she felt Ruby push her legs apart and her tongue glide between her soaked pussy lips, twirling around her clit as it reached the top. The amount of pleasure that it sent through her was unlike anything a partner had given her before and Yang’s hand once again found itself tangled in her sister’s hair, keeping her in place as Yang quickly approached what she thought was going to be the best orgasm of her life. The final straw that broke her however was the feeling of that godsend of a tongue pressing its way inside her as far as it would go.

“Oh my god, Ruby!” Yang moaned loudly, the dam breaking and her orgasm crashing over her as she felt Ruby’s tongue curl and stroke against her walls.

She had been right. The orgasm was far more intense than anything she had received before and as her walls convulsed from the pleasure racking her body, she felt her sister’s tongue continuing its stroking, drawing out the orgasm even longer until her mind finally went blank as she gripped Ruby for dear life. She had no idea how long it took before her senses returned to her but by the time they had, Ruby had already returned to her side and Yang was met by gentle silver eyes as she opened her own.

“Huh,” Ruby hummed as she smirked at her. “That’s an interesting thing.”

“What is?” Yang panted, still a little breathless for her high.

“Your eyes turn red when you cum,” Ruby giggled and bit her bottom lip seductively.

“Oh shut up,” Yang smiled and pressed her lips against her sister’s, not minding at all that she could taste her own juices on Ruby’s lips. Breaking the kiss, Yang pushing Ruby onto her back with a small grin. “Now it’s your turn.”

A loud, excited giggle escaped from the talented little reaper as Yang kissed her way down the taut stomach, her fingers teasing at the hem of he bikini bottoms but quickly pulling them down as her lips reached them. To her surprise, a small tattoo of a rose was placed just above Ruby’s clean shaven pussy and Yang gave it a loving kiss as the woman bent her legs so that Yang could fully remove the last article of clothing. Now settled between her lover’s legs, Yang gazed up at Ruby and couldn’t help but think about what a beautiful sight it was. Her eyes looking down and her while she bit her tongue, the pert tits that stood proudly on her chest, and probably the most beautiful pussy she had ever seen. It was rare that something you had wanted for month to live up to the expectation but Ruby definitely had, and then some, so with a cheeky smile at the girl, Yang gave a teasing lick up one of the perfect pink lips and watched as Ruby threw her head back in pleasure.

Smiling at the instant response, Yang slowly circled her tongue around Ruby’s clit before trailing her tongue down the other lip, the moan she received making her smile a little more. Bringing her hand up to help, Yang ran the tip of a finger through the woman’s slit and inspected the liquid that soaked her finger and trailed down her wrist, pausing long enough for Ruby to look down at her again. Once she did, Yang grinned mischievously and popped the finger into her mouth, making a small show of sucking all of Ruby’s juices off of it and watching as lust exploded behind Ruby’s eyes. Licking her lips, Yang used her fingers to spread her sister open, the moisture inside glistening as the light caught it, and ran her tongue through the now open hole. With a much louder moan, Ruby let her head fall back as one of her hands came up to play with a breast and Yang swiped her tongue through the slit again, letting the tip flick against Ruby’s clit earning a slight thrust of the hips. Taking pride that Ruby was enjoying herself, Yang inserted her middle finger into Ruby’s gorgeous pussy and closed her lips over the small bundle of nerves that she knew would provide her lover a ton of pleasure, her tongue darting forward as she suckled gently on the small nub.

After everything Ruby had already to her after waiting so long, Yang knew it was highly unlikely that the reaper would last very long. Taking it up a notch, Yang brought her other hand up, using her metal thumb to replace her mouth on Ruby’s clit, and returned her tongue to lapping at the increasingly soaked slit that somehow tasted like sweetened strawberries. Inserting another finger into the already tight opening, Yang pulled her digits apart and was greeting by a small trickle of juice that she happily cleaned with her tongue, humming as she did so.

“Oh god!” Ruby squealed and Yang looked up to see she watch now pinching her own nipple as her face was scrunched up in pleasure. “M-more of that, p-please Yang!”

More than happy to oblige, Yang placed her mouth on the small opening her fingers were making and pushing her tongue inside, humming while she did as Ruby apparently enjoyed it. With the constant assault of her tongue tracing around the opening, her humming and the gentle fingering that Yang was doing, she quickly felt Ruby’s walls begin to pulse and tighten around her fingers and tongue and knew Ruby was ready to finish. Removing both her hands, Yang place her open mouth over her sister’s pussy and curved her tongue, creating a seal with her tongue along the bottom while still allowing the tip of it to quickly flick through Ruby’s lips. After a couple of second, she felt Ruby’s hips begin to buck.

“Oh god, Yaaang,” Ruby moaned loudly as Yang felt warm, sweet liquid flood into her mouth, her tongue stopping anything from leaking out so that Yang could happily swallow it all.

Just as Ruby had done to her, Yang continued her attention as Ruby rode out her climax, the occasion dribble of juice rewarding her for her efforts but as she felt the woman’s pussy begin to stop pulsating so much after a couple of seconds, Yang gently kissed the rose tattoo again and crawled her way back up Ruby’s body.

As she watched Ruby slowly composed herself, Yang reached out and rested a hand on the naked woman’s stomach, enjoying the gentle feeling of its rise and fall. Finally however, her sister’s eyes opened and her face turned to her, a wide smile on her face.

“You taste like strawberries,” Yang grinned at the girl, feeling the need to at least point out something like she had.

“Well since that is like, the best food ever, that is an amazing compliment,” Ruby said and leaned in for a quick kiss before pulling back. Yang couldn’t help but laugh a little as Ruby licked her lips with a grin and felt a set of fingers slip through her own on the hand that was resting on Ruby’s stomach. “So? What’s the decision? Do I get you?”

Looking into those mirror-like silver eyes, Yang gave a small smile as she leaned in and gently pressed her lips against her sister’s, the heated passion gone but replaced with something so much warmer and more comforting. Slowly pulling back, Yang looked her in the eyes as she spoke.

“You have always had me, rubes,” Yang said slowly and she gripped Ruby’s hand firmly. “Now you just have me in a different way.”

Silver eyes gleamed with happy tears and Ruby shifted to her side and brought her head in to rest in Yang’s chest. Yang knew things were going to be tough, that even Ruby knew they could likely never tell anyone; but as she held Ruby in her arms, Yang none of it mattered. They loved each other and that was the only important thing to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note I didn't want to put in the top summary because of spoilers. If you didn't recognize it because you haven't read them, the Grimm spider is from the From Shadows manga and makes the person be confronted with what they consider to be their darkest thoughts.


End file.
